Mixed signals
by FallenTenshi.XO
Summary: "Last year we got along great. This year i don't exist. At least not for him"/ "A-and then h-he winked at me!"/  Hinata just can't figure him out. Naruhina A/U MAYBE Sasusaku review!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto. **

**My first Naruhina fic!**

My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm seventeen.

I guess I am a typical high school teenager in some ways.

For example I'm shy, reserved and insecure. My life revolves around my friends.

But my similarities with the other girls end there.

I don't use alcohol as a way to get rid of my insecurities and I don't use make up to get rid of my shyness. And I don't back bite. I'm usually quiet but when I feel angry with my friends I speak out loud and clear with out a stutter present.

I accept my self. I accept that I'm different. I even look different with my lavender eyes and hair that is so black that it looks blue sometimes.

My friend Kiba says it looks hot. I disagree.

But my current problem is typical enough.

I'm in love with a boy, Uzumaki Naruto. The hottest boy in our school. Some girls may disagree claiming that Sasuke Uchiha or my cousin Neji are hotter.

But Naruto kun with his amazing blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that burn with a fire how can I not find him irresistible?

He has great personality too! He isn't like others all cold and no emotion. He's this happy go lucky guy who's nice to every one.

Last year he was in my class and we got along great! If we ignore the fact that he has no regard for personal space and that thenumber of times this disregard caused me to faint is almost innumerable.

That was last year. This year I don't exist.

At least not for him.

My crush doesn't know I exist. God my life is such a cliché.

**Review :D**


	2. A day in my life

**Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto**

**Review :)**

**chapter one: A day in my life-**

It's the last period.

My friends are laughing and talking. I am studying biology, I glance around hoping that one of my friends would shut my book and stop me. But no they were too absorbed in their own conversations.

Ino and Sakura were talking about throwing a party. Tenten and Temari were talking about sneaking into a club. Did I mention that i was studying biology?

I liked Ino and Temari. Tenten was closest to me. I had mixed feelings about Sakura. She was one Naruto-kun's best friends. And it was rumored that he had a crush on her. When he talked to her it made me want to kick her behind. And then slowly rip of her gorgeous pink hair which caused the male population to ogle her. Maybe give her a black eye or two...

"Hey Hinata chan!" Kiba grabbed my book effectively ending my not so nice thoughts about Sakura "Why're you studying? The teachers not here!"

"N-not every one has y-your brain Kiba kun" I shrugged "I n-need top grades to get into that c-college in America."

"Hey you're stuttering!" He glares sounding outraged "It's just me you're talking to!"

"Sorry" I let out a laugh.

"Anyway I said I'd tutor you" Kiba, despite his nonchalant attitude gets the highest grades along with Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru

"Thankyou!" I say my voice full of gratitude

"Don't mention it" He grins at me. Then I notice that Shino kun isn't there.

"Hey Kiba Kun" I'm about to ask where Shino is when I'm interrupted

"Hey dog face!" A voice calls out "Be there at my house after school, I got that game you wanted"

"Okay, you blond dumbass" Kiba says to Naruto, before turning around to face me. 'What were you asking Hinata chan?"

My mind is blank. I have no idea what I was about to ask. I blurt the first thing that comes to my mind "Why does your name have an 'I' in it?"

"What do you mean?" He looks confused.

"W-well i mean why is y-your name spelled 'K.I.B.A?' Why not 'K.E.E.B.A" I ramble on.

He snorts "Why does your name have an 'I' in it? It could be spelled 'H.E.E.N.A.T.A" He rolls his pretty eyes "Honestly Hinata! You ask the stupidest questions some times"

"Fine" I murmur. I'm offended. Even though I know I was rambling.

"Hey" He groans "You take every thing to seriously."

"I know" I grin at him, my angers gone "I have to admit, it was a pretty stupid thing to say."

"There see? That wasn't so hard was it?"

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow

"Come on Hinata! You gotta admit you're a perfectionist!"

"Am not!" I glare at him just as the bell rings.

"Yeah yeah!" He rolls his eyes again "I'll see you tonight. Bye" He grabs his bag and exits.

"Hey Hinata chan!" Sakura taps my shoulder "There's a party at my house tomorrow!"

"Okay I'll be there" I nod.

"And I'll be at your house to help you dress!" Ino says linking hands with me. As soon as we're out of ear shot of the others she mutters "I can not believe you're friends with Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Why not?" I ask surprised

"He is so hot!" She squeals "Every time I go near him he hates me more!"

"Why?"

"Because I end up doing something stupid and bitchy!" She groans "I just can't help it."

"Um I could ask him" I offer uncertainly. I can't wrap my head around the fact that she likes him "About what he thinks of you"

"Really?" She cheers up "Thanks! But don't tell him I asked! Anyway I'll come to your house tonight and we'll go partying! "

"I'm really not in the mood" I say "And Sakura san's party is tomorrow!"

"Fine" She pouts but accepts my no "I'm still coming to stay over and we can watch a movie."

'Okay Ino chan!" I sigh in relief. "See you then!"

"Yeaah" Ino drags the word obviously looking for another favor "I need a ride"

"Okay Ino chan, We'll go to your house first and you can grab your stuff and then we'll go to my house."

"Okay" She nods her blonde hair bouncing "Lets go!"

We get in my corolla. Naruto and Chouji pass by. I stare at him. He catches me staring and let's his friend go ahead.

Damn.

Our eyes meet and he winks at me.

I blush. He smirks. My entire face turns red and I feel sort of dizzy. I grab the steering wheel and rest my flaming head against it.

Naruto grabs Chouji from behind and moves on ignoring me again.

"Hinata chan!" Ino's voice is frantic "Are you okay?"

"He winked at me!" I murmur to my self

"What?" Ino asks "Why are you red? Are you feeling okay?" She's close to panicking

I manage to smile through my shock "I'm okay. I just realized something embarrassing that's all!"

"Really?" Her blue eyes sparkle with curiosity "What?"

"Um n-never mind!" I quickly change the subject "Hey I-ino chan. Kiba kun is coming over to tutor me tonight, Is that okay with you?"

"That is more than okay" She sighs closing her eyes "Come on lets go already!"

"Right!" I hurriedly start the car and swerve carefully out of the school parking area and head towards her house.

As Ino talks about Kiba my thoughts return to Naruto _Stupid boy's and their mixed signals._

I am beyond confused. I consider telling Ino about it. Since she trusted me and told me about Kiba.

I decide that I'll tell her after Kiba leaves.

I was actually going to tell some one. That thought makes me feel better.

** -oOo-**

**Okay this is my first Naruhina fic and I've never read any Naruhina fics so i have no idea what they are like**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I'll make Hinata a little OOC.**

**anyway you have to tell me what you think of Kiba PLEAASE!**

**The winking thing happened with me :s It made me glad that I'm not in the same class as my friends.**

**Anyway I appreciate reviews more then Favorites though i am thankful to every one who favorited!**


	3. partyy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Okay i did NOT get the amount of reviews i expected and i know a lot of you will hate me for this buut if i don't get more response then i'll change the story line and the characters. Sorry.**

**Thanks to every one who did review though! (: **

**Chapter two: Confessions.**

**Hinata P.O.V:**

I sigh as my concentration is interrupted by a waterfall of Ino's giggles. She's laughing at some stupid remark Kiba made. Akamaru growls out loud and Kiba runs his hand through his hair. He opens his mouth to say something.

"Hey Ino chan, Why don't you wait in my room while I study?" I ask cutting him off. Akamaru licks my hand

"I'll get bored." She pouts at me

"But you aren't letting me concentrate!"

"Okay fine then!" She jumps to her feet "I'm using your computer. Later Kiba kun!"

"Yeah bye Blondie!"

Ino's shoulders tense "Don't call me that" She turns around to glare at him.

"What ever"

"Later dog boy!" She snaps and leaves the room.

Wow.

She must really hate being called blonde. She snapped at the _love of her life, _as she so eloquently called him.

Kiba's laughing now. I frown at him "Why're you laughing?"

"Oh this is the first time I've seen that _princess _get angry with me " He chuckles "She usually acts like a loser"

"She's not a loser!" I protest

"Okay maybe not. But she's insanely annoying. Why do you put up with her?"'

"Shut up!" I throw a cushion at him

"Right sorry" He holds his hands up in surrender "No one insults Hinata sama's friends!"

"That's right!"

We continue to study for another half hour then Kiba asks me "Hey Hinata do you like that Naruto guy?"

"W-What?" I sputter "What a-are you talking about? H-have you gone crazy?"

"Um I didn't mean any thing by it..." He looks bemused "I'm just asking 'cuz you were in his class last year"

"Oh" I mumble softly

"But your reaction makes me think that you have a _crush _on him!"

"O-of course not!" I stutter "I-I was just sick of being teased by every one!"

"What do you mean?"

"Um Ino also thinks I like him so she's always teasing me" I lie

"Yeah okay" He rolls his eyes "I don't really believe you but Naruto's not really your type"

"How do you know?"

"Well you don't like the Akatuski right?"

"Right!" I nod wrinkling my nose in disgust

"Well Sasuke's brother is a part of the group and I think that he's convinced Naruto and Sasuke to join"

"What? Naruto kun's not that type!"

"That's what I've heard" He shrugs "Why do you care if you're not madly in love with him?"

"We...we were friends last year that's why!"

"Okay" Akamaru chooses this moment to growl "I better get home Akamaru's getting hungry!"

"Bye" I wave

He walks out my door. I sit on the sofa

_Not some one like Naruto kun.._

Ino enters the room "I didn't even get to say good bye!"

"I'm sorry Ino chan" I roll my eyes

"Next time then" She shrugs "Any way do you want to know what I've heard?"

"Sure"

"Shikamaru told me that Naruto's gonna ask Sakura out Tomorrow!"

"Wh-what?" I stutter

"Yeah!"

"I'll be right back" I mumble holding back tears and dash to the bathroom.

"This sucks" I whisper to my reflection

I think about Sakura's party, and decide that I'm still going.

I want to witness it. It sounds dramatic when I talk like that but i want to be there.

**-oOo-**

It's been two hours since the party began. I'm dressed in a white tank and shorts and I feel out of place, but Ino made me wear it. I've been standing in a corner sipping coke and pretty much stalking Naruto kun.

Suddenly Naruto walks up to Sakura, I continue to my coke.I am, to my knowledge, the only one sober.

Ino is being reckless as usual, screaming at the top of her lungs and begging for more to drink, while Kiba was swaying gently from his drunkenness. I refocus on my crush and current competition, and much to my chagrin they were still talking. Sakura had her body leaning forward, closer to him than I liked. Naruto was grinning happily and my blood was slowly boiling. The talking stopped and Sakura looked shocked before slowly shaking her head. I was giddy- she had said no!- but I was also feeling pity for Naruto. From what I'd heard he liked her a lot. As he starts to walk away, the pinkette grabs his shoulder and pulls him around to kiss him fully on the lips-

I wonder what happened.

Then they get into a heated session with Naruto's hands in her hair.I see red. My visions blurred by anger and tears.

I walk over to Ino, she's obviously drunk.

"Ino chan" I ask "Where did you get the drink?"

"Overrr theree" She giggles drunkenly pointing at Kabuto, a teachers assistant at our school. I'm surprised that he's invited.

I walk resolutely towards him and demand a drink.

"N-nothing very strong please." I stutter a little. I've only drank once before and I didn't like it

"My my Hinata chan you sure are different today" He raises an eyebrow "But I guess parties make every one feel sexy"

"I need to take my mind of things" I say defensively

He shrugs and pours me something, I gulp thinking of all the alcohol is bad lectures that I've attended.

Sakura's giggles bring me out of my thoughts. I turn and see that she's sitting on Naruto's lap

I raise the glass and drink it in one gulp. It burns my throat slightly but i don't care.

I ask for more. I intend to get very drunk tonight.

**-oOo-**

**The next morning**

I wake up with a massive headache and i can't remember any thing from last night. But I remember moaning and screaming and having lots of fun. I look down and see blood on my sheets.

I'm completely naked. I gasp and glance around the room, At least I made it home in one piece.

I let out a sigh of relief when i hear some one moan besides me and I realize that there's some one in my bed.

I lost my virginity last night. to a stranger. That thought makes my eyes wet. I realize that I still have to confront who ever is sleeping next to me.

I almost wet my self when I see blond hair on the pillow next to mine. Blue eyes stare up at me. I let out a small scream before large hands cover my mouth

"Ssh! You'll alert Neji and he'll kill me!" Naruto's voice says

Oh crap.

**-oOo-**

**REVIEWWWW :D i enjoyed writing this :)**

**okay i edited like an hour after posting it cuz an anonymous reviewer told me too :P **

**i pretty much included what she said and i want to thanks her!**


	4. Family and friends like mine

**HEYYYYYY :D here's chapter four**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN NARUTO :D**

**~Tenshi**

**chapter four: Regret.**

**Hinata P.o.v**

"N-Naruto kun," I gasp "What happened?"

"Um we slept together I think" He runs a hand through his hair.

"H-how? Wh-why?" I bite my lip, my head is pounding "What about Sakura chan?"

"What about her?"

"You were m-making out with her last n-"

"Oh that" A shadow crosses Naruto's face and he sounds bitter "She was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing...When Sasuke arrived she forgot all about me."

I get into a half sitting position and pull the sheets around me, covering my self up. Blinking back tears I ask "Then what happened?"

"Well then you came over all drunk," He paused "You don't usually drink do you?"

I nod numbly.

"I figured that out so I decided to take you home and on the way you were being really nice about every thing and then you said something like 'I need to forget' but i have no idea what and I needed to forget Sakura chan so we ended up in the same bed" He stopped looking confused.

"S-so this was rebound sex?" My voice trembled

He blinked once "Well I guess so..Don't get me wrong, I had a great time"

"Naruto kun I think you should leave."

"Whats wrong Hinata chan?"

I look up with a strained smile on my face "Nothing it's just that my maid will be here soon to check on me"

"Oh...Okay"

"Use the window."

I watch silently as he pulls on his clothes and I'm mesmerized by his body. I think of his muscles and the way he moves. So that I can delay the break down that is sure to follow his leave. He pulls open the window and gives me his signature smile

"Bye Hinata!" With a wink he jumps out on to the tree that is next to my bed room.

"Bye" I whisper before completely going in to pieces, my body heaves up and down as I sob. It takes years to become the person you are, to build up your morals yet it takes one night to destroy every thing.

Last night I did everything I swore I wouldn't. I used alcohol to get rid of my insecurities. And god knows what entered my body last night. If that wasn't bad enough I gave my virginity to Naruto...And I still couldn't find any fault with him!

Why was he so damn perfect? My head hurts. My heart hurts and now I'm made aware of the aching that is present all over my body.

"Hey Hinata," my door opened and Hanabi enters "Father just left for a business meeting. He told me to say good bye to you."

"Thanks" I whisper, pulling my sheets over my head

"Why aren't you getting up?" My sister asked "Are you hungover?"

"Yeah," I mutter putting a hand on my forehead. The tears made the headache worse "Get me some aspirin please."

* * *

><p>"YOU what?" Kiba exploded of my bed looking shocked<p>

"N-not so loud!" I hiss at him. It's been two days since the _incident._ Kiba came around to tutor me and I ended up blurting out the entire affair.

My usually clear eyes are tinged with red and my hairs a mess. I feel self conscious as Kiba studies me. His expression darkens

"I'm gonna kill that piece of shit" He growls and akamaru barks in agreement.

I quickly shake my head "No! H-he didn't force him self on me! Rather it was the other way around!"

"WHAT?" He looks at me shocked.

"I was drugged" I say defensively.

"WHAT?" He repeats, his mouth flopping open. Akamaru grins at me

"Kabuto gave me s-something" I stutter

"Then I'm gonna kill him!"

"Why?" I ask in a small voice.

"Huh?" His face is a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Why do you care so much?" My voice cracks "Naruto didn't."

"You're like a sister to me! Of course I care, and Naruto's just an-" He breaks of comprehension dawning on his face "You like him!"

"N-NO!" I say, but it's to late and his angry expression dissolves. For a second he looks at me and then-

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" He falls of my bed clutching his stomach. I look at him bemused. Just a second ago he was looking at me all serious and know he was wiping tears of his face.

"SOME BODY ACTUALLY LIKES THAT IDIOT!"

"S-Shut up!"

"OH MY GOD" He gets up and then doubles over again clutching Akamaru. Akamaru starts howling and I attempt to save the poor mutt. As I try to pull Akamaru free Kiba pulls me off my bed. I fall on top of him, Akamaru being the only thing separating our bodies. The closeness doesn't seem to affect Kiba as he continues laughing. Akamaru is being squished.

"Whats going on?" A voice asks. I look up and blush very hard. Neji's standing shirtless and attached to his hip is Tenten dressed in only Neji's shirt.

I can see how weird it looks. I'm on the floor lying on the top of Akamaru and underneath us is Kiba still laughing or crying or whatever.

"Ne Neji kun, looks like little Hinata chan is indulging in a threesome with two dogs" She laughs at the sight of us.

Neji starts walking towards us and trips, pulling Tenten too. They fall with a thud in a very inappropriate position.

Father walks in at the exact same moment with a couple of his business friends. He stares at us. I'm shocked to see that he is blushing.

There's an awkward pause. Even Kiba stops laughing.

"Well...At least there will be good entertainment tonight" one of fathers friend mutters staring at us with a crazy look in his eye.

Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and I gulp. Fathers very red now, as he asks his friends to leave.

"You. Dead." Is all that he manages to mutter before pulling out one of his swords.

As I run I don't think about Naruto once. It's hard to feel depressed when you have family and friends like mine..

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhh not really happy with this chapter... I was writing something WAY better but i put it off for so long that i forgot what i wanted to write and ended up with this -_- sorry!<strong>


End file.
